Auger apparatus for conveying ice are used in many situations, wherein ice is periodically made or generated and, for example, is delivered or dropped into a storage bin, where it resides until the need arises to use the ice.
In the past, such augers are rotatably mounted in a dispensing tube, via cylindrical bearings disposed about the auger shaft at each end of the tube.
It has been commonplace that such augers are comprised of welded stainless steel, and, where such augers are used to convey ice and other food products, the profile and finish of the auger must meet certain governmental requirements, to prevent ice and other food products from adhering to the surface of the auger, in various pores or rough spots on the surface of the auger. In the past, such auger surfaces were required to have the equivalent of a 100 grit finish or better, where stainless steel was the material from which the auger was made.
Additionally, steel augers have been expensive to manufactures and to operate. Simply the weight of the steel auger required heavy bearings at each end to carry and guide the auger. Where ice or other food products were to be handled by the auger, when it was necessary to clean the auger, the weight of the auger made it cumbersome at such times as the auger was removed for cleaning.